


Clackweek 2018

by sparklight



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bondage and Discipline, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Ficlets for this year's Clackweek! I've got five out of seven.Day 1: Android AUDay 2: Praise kink/bitingDay 3: MeetingDay 4: DisciplineDay 5: Kiss





	1. Day 1: Android AU

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are for all ficlets compiled even if only one is up for now and it's practically pre-slash gen. It'll get its rating later.

It was a familiar path from the little town to the mansion nested against the foothills a short distance away, and a familiar creak as the door that _ought_ to be locked closed behind him. Looking around the foyer, eyes automatically going to the library door, Cloud frowned and turned away, aiming for upstairs instead. He'd risk it and go deeper into the mansion, it ought to be reasonably safe enough at this time of year anyway. 

He'd clearly exhausted the books available on engineering and mechanics in the library off the entrance. There must be _more_ , though, and Cloud wanted to have as much of a foundation as he could get by only reading books before he left for Midgar. He had to make up for the lack of education opportunities around here _somehow_ , and while Rocket Town would've been an idea and probably even a good one, it didn't have the same programs that he was looking for.

Sure, mechanics engineering would've been good and useful and interesting either way, but the rest was focused on rocket engineering and fuels... not exactly his area of interest. And anyway, the small university in Rocket Town had been trashed last year in another clash between (supposedly) rogue ShinRa androids and Wutai's A.I. border guards. Luckily most of the town had survived, but it'd take a while yet before the university _and_ the space research and engineering center was back up and running too. 

All of that meant he couldn't even go there before he tried for Midgar, and the tensions along the Wutai border were _pretty cold_ thanks to that, military, politically, and commercially. ShinRa and many other companies that'd hoped to expand into Wutai were out of luck, and it was ShinRa's own fault, something they couldn't hide since it _was_ one of their rogue A.I. that had attacked the Wutai border guard, and there were quite a few accusations and complaints from other companies. ShinRa claimed they were innocent, that the rogues must have been hijacked.

Not that any of that currently mattered to Cloud, aside from the way it cut down on his opportunities. It would've been reassuring to have more formal schooling before he turned to Midgar. Wutai was closer, but they were just not as cutting-edge, and he wanted to make a _difference_.

So. Creeping through the ShinRa owned mansion outside town it was. It was usually abandoned at this time of year, as all personnel left for Midgar come autumn, before the snows. It was a little annoying, actually; before last year, the mansion had only been used every couple years, which had left a younger Cloud with all the time he needed to do the basic reading. Now, though, when he needed _more_? Of course they had to be coming more often.

Despite all that activity, which should imply there was both a reason, material and resources here to access, he couldn't find anything that justified the use of the mansion by what was clearly android mechanics technicians and lab personnel. All the other rooms were bedrooms, a couple offices, drawers or filing cabinets either empty or locked, sun room, living room...

Scowling, Cloud slumped with a loud thump back against the wall in one of the bedrooms, the rough, bare stone wall cool against his back. Just his luck. Why _were_ all these people here so often when there didn't seem to be anything here that they couldn't get elsewhere? Shifting against the rock behind him again, Cloud froze as something moved _with him_. Surely the place wasn't going to fall apart? It was well-maintained from what he could see...

Shifting nervously again, pressing back with a shoulder blade, Cloud realised only one spot in the wall was moving with his weight. Turning around, Cloud patted around the wall, confirming it. Only that one spot.

He pressed it. 

Stared for a few, incredulous moments at the hidden door as it detached from the wall and opened for him. A hidden door? _Seriously_? It'd explain why there seemed to be nothing else of note in the mansion, but what could they even need to hide? Throwing a look behind him, frowning and bottom lip caught between his teeth, Cloud went down the stairs.

The lights down were motion-triggered, and he could've laughed in delight over his find if he wasn't concerned being loud might have triggered an alarm. Maybe alarms might already have been triggered, but if they weren't for automatic guards stationed in the mansion, it'd take someone hours or even a full day or two to even _get to Nibelheim_. More, now, with the roads nearly choked up with snow and hard to traverse.

So while he was careful, he continued down. Found rooms upon rooms full of computers and android spare parts, his heart picking up speed at the sight of them. If no one came, he could... maybe use this as a training ground. No one would figure out it was him, really. He'd never seen any cameras in this place, and couldn't see any here either.

It got better further in, though.

"Wow," Cloud breathed as he stared around the walls filled with shelves of binders and books in the innermost room he'd found. _Surely_ there was something here that he could use? Muddle through, at least. This was _exactly_ what he'd needed, but it'd take a while to see if there was anything useful for him among all this. With a grin, Cloud stepped over the threshold, ready to start, when a blinking light caught his attention.

Turning around with a frown, Cloud froze, staring. Everything aside from the lights in here had been turned off, but in a corner, connected (and restrained) to a charging station, hung an android. The station was blinking, showing it was in use. Slinking slowly closer, Cloud tilted his head back, then sucked a breath in.

That---

The android opened his eyes, bright blue and glowing.

"You---" His voice broke down into static, and Cloud snapped his mouth closed, finishing his own thought and the android's sentence after a beat, even if _he_ probably hadn't intended to say what Cloud did.

"You're one of the soldiers they sent up to the facility on Mt. Nibel! I... didn't know you were an _android_."

The android stared down at him blankly for a beat or two, and Cloud wondered if he was damaged somehow, but then he broke out into a wide, lopsided grin that didn't seem as bright and open as Cloud remembered his other ones to be. The ones that'd been aimed at him every other step as he took the two soldiers up to the old facility up in the mountain, and then hadn't been allowed to go further. He hadn't told them he'd been through the place before, but hadn't been able to get anything to work or figure out if there even _was_ something interesting or usable in there.

"Well, kinda. But y'weren't--- _supposed_ to. Hey. Y-you're..." The android frowned, a frown that slowly turned into a bewildered, nearly betrayed, pout, as he apparently couldn't find what he was looking for. Cloud felt unaccountably disappointed he didn't remember his name.

"... Cloud. It's okay," he said with a shrug, trying for nonchalant, "I wouldn't expect you to r---"

"No, no! I _would_. I _should_. I just... don't remember _anything_ from the moment we got within the town limits!" The android turned from bewildered to _angry_ , shifting in the grip of the charging station and jerking on his arms and Cloud jerked back, then froze as the _android_ froze, an apologetic grimace on his face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Would you let me down?"

Staring up at the android... Zack, he remembered he'd introduced himself as _Zack_ when he met him last year. Remembered rushing into the facility after overhearing something that'd sounded between an explosion and a fight and finding the man (except not, apparently) bleeding out on the floor. Remembered him asking him to go inside and kill his companion, as he'd been struck by the technovirus. 

Doing so, he'd narrowly avoided being pierced by one of the high-tech energy-tipped blades growing straight out of the handsome soldier's arms. Had gotten stabbed anyway, by a more conventional weapon, but not badly enough he hadn't been able to take that weapon _from him_ , stabbing him in turn and using it as a pole to push him off the edge of the platform. Cloud had no idea how deep the facility was, but the soldier hadn't gotten back up before ShinRa had come with a clean-up crew and Zack had disappeared on a gurney.

Cloud remembered he'd been worried Zack had been infected too, his blood had been so black. But maybe it hadn't been blood, back then. Except android liquids like oil and coolant didn't look like _that_. Cloud stared, and shifted half a step back, watching Zack's expression twist from hopeful to wounded. _Defeated_. It made him feel awful for some reason (Zack had been one of the few who wasn't his mother who'd actually been nice to him), but...

"... What happens if I do? You're not an _android_ , you're---"

Zack barked a harsh, _aching_ laugh, his expression twisting again.

"I think I could _just as well be_ , now."

He sounded so defeated, matching his expression from earlier, that Cloud felt something twist in his gut. Felt it twist worse at the idea of _leaving_ Zack hanging there as he remembered the energetic and expansive way he'd moved while they walked up to the facility. Leaving him here alone, fully awake and aware.

"... Are any of ShinRa's androids _actually_ androids?" Cloud asked quietly as he came up to Zack again, a little to the side and bent forward to frown at the controls. He could see Zack straighten in the contraption out of the corner of his eyes, but he kept his attention on the charging station controls.

"Of course." Zack scoffed, his voice holding a levity that didn't match his expression and wasn't as genuine as it appeared to be. Hopeful tension crowded most of it out. "Not their _top of the line_ soldiers, though. Not that we were supposed to _become this_... I don't think."

Zack's chest heaved then, shuddering breaths that weren't exactly necessary, as he squeezed his eyes shut and Cloud grit his teeth, glaring at the controls. So ShinRa _was_ using the technovirus. Shuddering, he brushed a couple fingers against the fine scar on his chest, where that other soldier (not a man, maybe not even an android...) had stabbed him. He was definitely _really_ lucky he'd avoided the technoblade.

"What about..." He couldn't finish, and then the charging station clicked and beeped, Zack's restraints falling away.

"Sephiroth? I thought he was like me, but..." Zack shook his head, a startled yelp escaping him as he fell down and forward, but he was up on his feet in a flash and Cloud flinched as Zack reached for him.

All that happened was that he was smacked against Zack's broad chest, air whacked out of his lungs with the force of the hug and Zack's laughter ringing in his ears.

"Thanks, Spike! I was afraid---" He cut himself off, but Cloud could figure out what he was thinking, what he would've said if he'd finished the sentence. 

_I was afraid you'd leave me there_. 

That, as well as the way his gut squirmed, not with anxiety for the fact that he was this close to a former human being who was now not really an android but certainly not _organic_ any longer, but rather something softer, warmer, made him hesitantly raise his arms and wrap them around Zack in return.

His face was now inadvertently buried against Zack's collarbone. He smelled of something sharp, metallic, and also weirdly _clean_ , like air after rain. Not a hint of sweat or blood or even warm flesh, no matter how much it looked like that was what Cloud had his face mashed against.

"... Should get out of here," he said, hesitant still not because he was worried, but rather because something in him didn't _want_ to end the hug (he pushed away the thought that he'd looked at Zack's lips more than once on the trek up to the facility whenever he thought Zack couldn't see), but they couldn't stay here, "I don't think I tripped any alarms, but..."

"... Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And don't worry, you won't see anything of me after I ge---"

"No!" Jerking away from Zack, face now as hot as his stomach had been earlier, Cloud looked away, flustered and ashamed. What was he protesting for? It'd be _better_ if Zack left and he didn't know where he went, but... he didn't... want that.

"... Cloud?"

Fingers tapped his shoulder, then his chin, but Zack didn't make him look up at him. Cloud grimaced down at the floor, gritting his teeth and grappling with words.

"I, want to help. You shouldn't... you don't have to do this alone." Finally looking up again, Cloud was glad he did, from the way Zack smiled. It lit up his whole face in a way that made Cloud think of the sun coming out after a rainstorm.

"Let's talk about it when we're outta here, okay?"

"Yeah."

Seemed a good idea to him.


	2. Day 2: Praise Kink/Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bondage (though mostly in term of a restrictive piece of clothing, nothing else really), some ass-squeezing and a bite in here.

"You're so good, Cloud. So _brave_. And hot." Zack's words came out on hot puffs of air, a warm note of laughter underneath them, but first and foremost they were heavy with sincerity. Sincerity that made Cloud squirm, hot from the tips of his ears all the way down to where Zack's hands were like brands on his ass, squeezing pale flesh.

" _No_. You're--- _Zack_!" The squawk was half moan, the result of Zack pinching him, and Cloud squirmed again, unsure if the golden tension in his gut was because of Zack's hands on his ass, the leather skirt, or his words. Funnily enough, he would say it was _mostly_ the words.

"Nope. You're _great_ , Cloud. You take so well to this, and even if you were hesitant, you still did it, and you're doing awesome," Zack said, right against the shell of his ear, and Cloud shivered, biting his bottom lip. Zack squeezed each cheek again, thumbs running along the cleft in his ass, but it was the words, honest appreciation (despite that he hadn't done much at all) that speared down, settling low and setting his nerves on fire. His dick was more than half-hard now, trapped and pressing up against the leather. "Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am."

Cloud had to grit his teeth, swallowing heavily as Zack this time added teeth to his earlobe, and his thumbs teased into the cleft, pushing _just_ past the edge.

"S-so, you think--- you'll fit?" He felt like he was burning up, but he couldn't tell if it was from blushing, or Zack's words and hands.

"What, like you could disappoint me like that? _Of course_ I will," Zack laughed, and Cloud rolled his eyes despite that Zack's surety made his erection throb.

"This thing is _tight_ , Zack. I can't exactly---" He blushed, clutching harder at the back of the couch and shrugged.

"What, spread your legs? Like I said, I know you'll do great. You _always_ do. Ready?"

Ready? Shiva, if Zack continued talking like that he'd be humping against the couch to use it and the leather wrapped around his thighs to get himself off and come before Zack did, without touching himself. Wasn't like he _could_ , right now. He hadn't expected this to happen when Zack presented the spanking skirt and he'd eyed it suspiciously, pointing out Zack didn't _like_ to cause pain.

And Zack had smiled, all hopeful heat, and said he sure did like his ass though.

How was he supposed to say no to _that_? Though why Zack couldn't just have found a pair of assless chaps, instead... except, the way the narrow skirt forced his legs together, reducing his balance where he stood bent over the couch did... cause its own curl of heat and desire. Dumb. He was so---

Cloud yelped and would've shot upright except Zack had moved one hand to press down on the small of his back as he bit one ass-cheek, keeping him bent over. Shifting didn't do anything; he couldn't even stand with his feet a foot apart.

" _Pay attention_ , Spike!"

"You _bit me_!" Scowling, Cloud bit his own lip in turn as Zack's hands returned to his ass, stroking and squeezing, following the outline of the edge of the skirt where it hugged and bared the shape of his ass.

"Can't have you think bad thoughts, Cloud. You're too pretty for that. So, you ready?"

Sucking in a breath and pretending he hadn't rolled his hips against Zack's hands, trying to push into them as much as he'd been rubbing himself against leather and the couch, he nodded. Far too distracted to protest against being called 'pretty'.

"Ready."

Zack's fingers stopped teasing as one of them pushed into him, his other hand still clutching one round cheek, and Cloud closed his eyes against the rain of praise that fell from Zack's lips. He wasn't sure he'd last long enough to get the promised blowjob at the end.


	3. Day 3: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack trying to cheer Cloud up for the meeting with his mom.

Watching Cloud shift and squirm and not having taken a single step closer to the small cottage, Zack would've thought Cloud was taking him to meet someone he didn't _want_ to meet. Someone he was afraid of, who would judge. And yet that wasn't the impression he'd gotten of Cloud's mom at all, as little as he'd gotten out of Cloud about her prior to this. As he understood it, Cloud was even sure she was the only one who definitely _wouldn't_ judge him for not having made SOLDIER, who just wanted him safe and happy, and would consider what he'd done so far achievement and success on its own.

And yet, Cloud was tense, the corners of his lips slightly downturned past the bottom edge of his helmet and said lips pressed flat together too. It was frankly rather sad. But maybe he could help.

"Hey, Spike?"

Cloud twitched like he'd shot him or slapped his ass (like he would! Well... maybe he would. It'd be hilarious, and Cloud's ass was _very_ nice, even if his fatigues hid that well.), then slowly tilted his head. Even like that, he couldn't see so much as a glimmer of Cloud's eyes, and had to squash the recurrent urge to snatch Cloud's helmet off. He wouldn't, though.

"Thanks for asking me to come with. I'm looking forward to meeting her!" And then he threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders, pulling him close and avoiding the protesting grunt as he squeezed him tight. At least neither of them were wearing pauldrons, so that made this both easier and more comfortable.

"Y-yeah," Cloud said, his voice cracking before he reined it in, taking a breath, "I think... you'll like her. She'll like you too."

And then, before he got the chance to say anything to that, Cloud pulled away and practically _marched_ up to the door, leaving Zack with nothing to do but follow, a wide grin on his face. Pretended like he, too, wasn't even a _little_ worried. Because he sure did want Cloud's mother to like him. He wanted her to realise he would do _anything_ for her chocobo-headed son, and that he'd keep Cloud safe and help him reach success. Wanted to _see him succeed_ , see one of those shy, pleased little smiles---

The door opened, and Zack came to an abrupt stop beside Cloud, resisting the urge to throw an arm around Cloud's shoulders again. The smile Cloud's mother - _Claudia_ , apparently, leaving him hard-pressed not to smile about that similarity - shot him was welcoming, but the gleam in her blue eyes made something within him squirm.

But it wasn't disapproving or judging, so Zack took that for a win and strode in like he wasn't worried about this meeting at all. At least Cloud seemed less worried now, and that was the most important thing here.


	4. Day 4: Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back on the bondage again, about the same level of sauciness as chapter two. This time with collar and leash.

It wasn't like being strangled. He could easily swallow and breathe, it was just a constant, faint pressing reminder that became more obvious whenever he _did_ swallow.

"Stop trying to _slouch_ , Cloud," Zack said, reproach in his voice, and Cloud was halfway to trying to hunch up at the tone before a tug at his throat straightened him out again.

"I just..." He shrugged, awkwardly, pink heat in his cheeks and unable to meet Zack's eyes. His chin wanted to tilt down, but the curved edge sort of cupping his jaw and chin didn't allow him to do so. It was nothing like his usual collar; it was a stiff length that covered his throat from collarbone up to his jaw, and it was the _exact_ sort of discipline he would've expected from Zack.

Zack didn't like to punish him, didn't like impact play either as sensation or discipline, but this collar wasn't hurting anyone, least of all him (well, aside from his urge to hide, that was). 

It was just kinda annoying, as it didn't allow him to dip his head down, and if he hunched his shoulders too much, the curving bottom of the posture collar started to dig into his shoulders and back, too, which it didn't as long as he stood up straight. It forced him to remain upright and open if he didn't want to be uncomfortable (or ruin the look), facing straight ahead. He was just glad that, unless he looked up, he was looking at Zack's chin, not into his eyes.

"You're doing _great_ , Sunshine. You just gotta stop hiding," Zack's said, voice soft and smiling as much as his mouth were, causing Cloud's stomach to flip. It didn't melt all of the awkward tension, but... it warmed it up. "Now come over here."

A wink, and with Zack tugging gently on the collar again, Cloud was obliged to follow unless he wanted to be yanked forward and off his feet. Not that Zack _would_ do that, but he _could_ , and that sent little lightning jolts through him, as always. He had to kneel carefully, but Zack's thighs were strong, sturdy support under his hands. This time, he did glance up past his bangs, and Zack smiled at him again, raising the hand not holding the leash to reach out and brush along the length of the collar.

It was a slow, indulgent movement that Cloud couldn't feel, but the warm appreciation in the gesture made his heart speed up.

Zack's hand stopped in his hair, brushing the tips of his spikes but not ruffling them. Obeying the silent command, Cloud bent forward - more stiffly thanks to the neck corset, unable to bend forward and forced to keep his back straight, ass pushing out as he shifted his knees and bent legs in response to keep himself balanced.

" _Exactly_ like tha---" Zack grunted softly, hips twitching under Cloud's hands as he swallowed the tip of Zack's erect length, tongue conforming around it. It was awkward this, too, forcing him to tilt his head _up_ so he could open his mouth enough, but the restriction was a reminder, and Cloud could've melted from the way Zack's hand came around his head. He wasn't sure how long he would have to wear this thing, but maybe it wasn't as bad as he'd thought at first.


	5. Day 5: Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Cloud~

Zack kissed him for the first time on his birthday. He'd say that both made it the best birthday present _and_ the best kiss he'd ever gotten, but the comparison was probably not quite fair, at least for the latter. Wasn't like he had more than a peck or two, plus that one in Basic, to compare to.

But no, _definitely_ the best kiss he'd ever had.

At least as soon as his frozen surprise melted, a noise escaping him completely unintentionally. He ended up clutching at Zack's top, bent backwards over the railing, cool wind brushing against his back and hair while Zack's large, warm hand covered his neck, thumb against the pulse-point in his throat and resting against the base of his ear.

His lips felt alive while a spot in his back where the railing was digging in was going numb, but he didn't care. Zack paused, lips still pressed against his, then slowly opened his mouth and gently teased the tip of his tongue against his own lips. He couldn't breathe, but opened his mouth not to get breath, but to get Zack to fulfil the offer he was making.

Zack's grip on him tightened, pulling him closer, bending him back further, and Cloud, dizzy from lack of air and stunned disbelief both, grinned into the kiss.

Definitely the best birthday present either, and pretty fitting for his sixteenth. Happy birthday to him.


End file.
